


Надежда

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: AU, Drama, Lord of the Flies - AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: “Они шагали рядом – два мира чувств и понятий, неспособные сообщаться.”У. Голдинг, “Повелитель мух”





	Надежда

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по "Повелителю мух".

_Оливер Вуд, Маркус Флинт, "Повелитель мух"-АУ, драма._

Оливер зачерпывает воду двумя ладонями и быстро, пока она капля за каплей не утекла обратно в ручей, ополаскивает лицо. На пальцах сразу же оседает ставшая вязкой глина. Он наносил ее еще вчера и был уверен, что та вся облетела. Кажется, Оливер просто уже ничего не чувствует: ни засохшей глины на лице, ни холода по ночам, ни камней под босыми ногами. Ни вины, ни мук совести, ничего. Он — дикарь. Они все тут дикари.

Их было тридцать восемь.

Оливер отмывает лицо, полощет рот и отходит от ручья подальше. Рассвет давно настал, остальное племя пока спит, а Оливер в дозоре. Сейчас бы нежиться в куче пальмовых листьев, но долг есть долг. Даже ему бы не простили сна на посту. А ведь Оливер всего два дня назад в одиночку завалил свинью. Он помнил гордую улыбку Вождя, когда приволок обезглавленную тушу в лагерь. Будто это он, а не Оливер удачно поохотился. Вот как измеряется успех в этом месте: в убитых свиньях. Неужели так теперь и будет всегда? Глина, листья, приношения свиных голов Зверю? Неужели им никогда не выбраться отсюда? Как давно они уже не разжигали сигнальный костер? С тех самых пор, как убили предателей, которые его воздвигли на самой высокой горе? Сколько же было шансов спастись отсюда, продолжи они жечь костер?

Оливер силится вспомнить, сколько минуло времени с тех пор. Слишком много…

Слишком много, чтобы все еще считать себя человеком.

Их было тридцать восемь, а стало тридцать четыре.

Тогда нужно было выбирать: выживать или оставаться людьми. И Оливер, мучаясь стыдом, последовал за толпой. Он как сейчас помнил те первые дни восторженной жизни. Свободы от взрослых. Как торжественно после первой охоты самопровозглашенный вождь рисовал им на лицах свиной кровью узоры. Как повязывали свои форменные галстуки на лоб. Кажется, у нескольких мальчишек такие еще остались с тех времен…

Их было тридцать восемь, а стало тридцать четыре. Четверо погибло.

Шорох за спиной вмиг выбивает из головы все мысли. Оливер подскакивает и видит Вождя. В этой его ужасающей маске из глины, угля и крови. Он стоит огромной глыбой, давя все человеческое в душе Оливера, оставляя лишь трепет и послушание.

— Буди Эда, — хриплым со сна голосом говорит он.

Так и есть, на рассвете смена караула. Оливер кивает, но не двигается с места. Он не видит под маской, скорее чувствует, что Вождь хмурится.

— Что еще?

И Оливер соскребает остатки своей былой храбрости, чтобы заглушить привычный страх перед ним.

— Я хочу разжечь костер.

Он не моргает. Моргнет — считай покойник.

— Зачем? — удивляется Вождь. — Мясо жарят к вечеру.

— Сигнальный.

Глаза устают, Оливер моргает. И не умирает. Может, и страха он больше не чувствует? Как странно… Взгляд Вождя тяжелеет, но Оливер его выдерживает. Когда-то давно, в той прежней жизни, он делал это постоянно. Он мог противостоять Маркусу Флинту тогда — он сможет это сделать сейчас, стоя перед Вождем.

Губы искривляет злая улыбка, в глазах борятся удивление и интерес.

— Почему сейчас? Что изменилось?

— Ничего. Ничего. — Голос едва не срывается от безнадежного осознания. — Ничего не изменилось и не изменится.

Вождь делает шаг навстречу, и пальцы сжимают Оливеру щеки. В недобрых глазах отражается утреннее солнце.

— Тебе плохо здесь, Вуд?

Собственная фамилия отдается эхом прошлого. Так Вождь некогда обращался к нему на межфакультетских матчах. Вот только теперь они не на аккуратном зеленом газоне, а на каменной скале. И не в школьной спортивной форме, а ее клочках, повязанных на бедрах.

— Отвечай! — требует Вождь.

— А тебе — нет?

Оливер отстраненно поражается своим словам. Он не удивится, если сейчас его мощным ударом отправят вниз со скалы. Но Вождь отчего-то не спешит избавляться от мятежника.

— Нет. Мы сыты и живы.

Не все, печально думает Оливер.

Их было тридцать восемь, а стало тридцать четыре. Один погиб при крушении самолета, один пропал в лесу, двоих казнило племя.

Оливер смелеет окончательно.

— Но почему нельзя развести костер?

Губы Вождя упрямо и плотно смыкаются. Он злится и боится признаться. Оливер уже знает настоящий ответ: никто не хочет терять власть. Надежда на спасение отнимет у племени страх перед Вождем.

Пальцы сжимаются сильнее, до боли в скулах, и разжимаются. Вождь отталкивает Оливера от себя.

— И где ты собираешься брать огонь? — с усмешкой спрашивает он.

— Я возьму очки Перси, — невозмутимо отвечает Оливер.

— Черта с два!

Оливер ждет. Или расправы, или ответа. Какой угодно участи. Впервые на этом проклятом острове ему не страшно совсем. Вождь долго буравит его взглядом и наконец говорит:

— Собери костер, я приду и разведу огонь. Но только один раз. И чтобы я больше тебя не видел.

Оливер вопросительно задирает подбородок: или что?

— Или встретишься со Зверем.

В горле образуется комок, но слово Вождя здесь священный закон. И Оливер снова покорно выполняет приказ, втайне наслаждаясь вспышкой собственной смелости.

Вождь не обманул. Когда костер готов, он лично приходит и с помощью очков Перси поджигает его. Прежде чем уйти, он вновь долго и тяжело смотрит на Оливера. Будто бы прощаясь навсегда. Оливер молча сносит этот взгляд.

Он воодушевлен. Его сердце расцветает от вновь появившейся надежды. Он почти не спит и редко отлучается за фруктами и хворостом. Все идет хорошо, за исключением одиночества. И чистого горизонта. Но Оливер терпелив. Он поддерживает слабый огонь, готовый в любой момент швырнуть в него зеленые листья, чтобы поднять столб дыма.

Но время идет, а море неизменно пустует. И небо тоже. Вот только тучи опасно заволакивают его синеву. Оливер готов сражаться с надвигающимся дождем и запасается огромными листьями. Он прячет часть углей под навес и укрывает основной костер.

Но тщетно.

Стихия обрушивается беспощадным ливнем, не оставляя ни единого сухого участка на острове. Надежда тонет в грязной воде. И, глядя на последний погасший уголек, Оливер ощущает, как внутри вновь поднимается волна первобытного страха. Вождь не спустит ему это с рук. Только не Оливеру.

Вот-вот вдали раздастся боевая песня охотников «Бей свинью, глотку режь…» Вот-вот перед ним сверкнут хищным прищуром знакомые глаза. Вот-вот его загонят вглубь леса, в самый тупик. Заколят своими копьями. Отрежут голову и отдадут в жертву Зверю.

Оливер сокрушенно роняет лицо в мокрые ладони. Он просто пытался спастись, но угодил в ловушку. Как и те, предыдущие. Ему больше нет места на этом острове.

Их было тридцать восемь, а стало тридцать четыре. Четверо погибло.

Оливер должен стать следующим.


End file.
